Happy Birthday BunnyClan
by Sunny the Ghostly Warrior
Summary: On November 12, 2015 BunnyClan was created, and since then the Clan has grown into an amazing sanctuary for all. This is in honor of BunnyClan's first birthday. I do NOT own warriors, nor do I own BunnyClan (Only Shelly is that awesome!)


**Happy Birthday BunnyClan, thank you everyone for being so nice and helpful to me! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Wishfall awoke to the soft noises of her Clan shuffling around through camp. Opening her pale blue eyes, she wasn't surprised to see her sister, Shinesplash, weaving in some flowers to her nest. After all, it was exactly twelve moons after BunnyClan was formed. She stretched her silver legs out with a short yawn before standing and walking out of the warrior's den.

Once she caught sight of the camp outside the warrior's den, her eyes widened in awe. Flowers decorated everything from the walls to the cats themselves. Bluebells dangled from every crack and dent in the walls, violets covered the pathway to the ledge where BunnyClan's leader, Brindlestar, would speak, daisy's and marigold's outlined the entrance of every den, including the warrior's den and daffodils surrounded the moonpool.

BunnyClan's cats were covered head-to-tail in flower petals, making their pelt look like it was covered in colored stars. Some cats managed to weave flowers, leaves and vines together to make rings to wear. Some rough edges in the rock walls were dotted by smooth pebbles that some cats had left, allowing the sun to shine of them slightly. The silver she-cat sighed dreamily as she watched the cats at work. Soon, she was approached by a white she-cat with black dots spotting her flank with gerbera in her jaws.

"Wishfall!" the she-cat purred, slightly muffled by the salmon-colored flowers in her mouth. Wishfall turned to the she-cat with a smile and a cheerful greeting, "Hi, Pounceskip!"

Pounceskip was once Wishfall's mentor, meaning the two were close, like family. As Pounceskip reached her old apprentice, she raised her head above the silver she-cats back and shook it, causing flower petals to scatter through her sleek pelt. Once the flowers ran out of petals, Pounceskip spat them out of her mouth and touched muzzles with the younger warrior.

"You should be helping by now, Wishfall!" the older warrior scolded slightly through the cheery atmosphere. Wishfall blinked and nodded slowly, gazing over the other cats. "What should I do?"

Pounceskip flicked her tail in the direction of Nightsong, a pitch black she-cat with green eyes, grey flecks, short tail and grey paws, who was handing out flowers to cats for them to put up. "Get some flowers and do something with them! Hurry before Brindlestar speaks!" with that, the white she-cat padded away happily.

Wishfall did as she was told and went to Nightsong, who smiled at her and shoved a bundle of alliums her way before going back to sorting the flowers. The silver she-cat took the bundle of flowers and thanked Nightsong before heading towards a wall that needed more flowers.

Wishfall gently pushed the alliums stems into the spaces before backing up to see how it was done. After a while, she finished the wall and was actually surprised at how well it came out. The faded purple flowers gathered up the last bit of sunlight, making them look like little, shining stars and would once in a while drop petals on the floor below.

Smiling in satisfaction, Wishfall watched the last sunlight leave eyesight while the moon came into view. The call of their leader, Brindlestar, caught her attention and urged her to the ledge where she would speak as the moon rose in the sky.

She gathered with the other cats, even the kits, and sat by Mousepetal, a pale brown she-cat with white splotches across her body, and Shinesplash, a silver she-cat with round blue eyes. Both were, like everyone else, covered in flower petals and watching the ledge for their leader.

Finally, the beautiful brindle she-cat came into view, her amber eyes glowing with pride, with her deputy in tow. The small brown she-cat with a black forepaw was Swifteye, the loyal deputy of BunnyClan. Both she-cats had flower rings around their heads along with the petals that gracefully dotted their bodies.

"Cats of BunnyClan," Brindlestar started and almost immediately the cats hushed down. "though it seemed like forever, twelve moons have passed on since I created this Clan, a Clan of hope, a Clan of dreams. I am happy to say, that these twelve moons have been absolutely amazing."

Soft purrs where heard from the crowd, allowing Brindlestar the knowledge that her Clan felt the same. "Tonight we celebrate under the stars of our ancestors, our fallen friends and our lost family. We will feast in their honor and in those who believed we could make this Clan an amazing place to live." the sadness showed in her eyes slightly, remembering some of the cats that were lost, but she put on an encouraging smile for her Clan.

BunnyClan erupted in cheers, some simply for the celebration, others for lost members, yet they all cheered the same way. Brindlestar looked to her side and Swifteye stepped forward, grinning. "Grab some fresh-kill and join us under the stars!"

Elders, warriors, apprentices, kits. They all bounded over to the large fresh-kill pile and took their share outside of the tunnel they called home.

Outside the air was cold and fresh as the moon reached the highest point in the sky. No clouds appeared on this night, allowing Silverpelt to spread across the sky like a raging river. Cats of all ages stood in awe as stars streaked across the sky with a tail of light behind them.

Wishfall took a bite of the magpie she had chosen and watched the stars. It was a wonderful night out, the perfect night for this celebration. As the night continued, the Clan laughed together, shared stories, ate together and enjoyed the night as one.

When the moon started to fall, the Clan retreated back to their separate dens and surrendered to the restful slumber that awaited them. Wishfall plopped down into her nest, now decorated with flowers, and fell asleep with a final thought.

 _I love BunnyClan…_


End file.
